This research compares 24 session group psychotherapy with 24 session Benson's non-cultic relaxation response meditation and with 24 sessions of walking-jogging-running exercise as a treatment for moderate depression (chief complaint of depressions; SCL-90 Depression Cluster Score at or above 65 percentile; interference with major role performance). Subjects were recruited by local newspaper announcements requesting participants in a depression treatment study. Exclusion criteria included severe depression (psychotic or suicidal), active treatment of depression (either psychotherapeutic or psychopharmacologic) other major psychiatric diagnosis, or present participation in meditation or regular exercise. At the time of writing, 60 subjects have been enrolled (20 were assigned randomly to each treatment) and 30 additional subjects will be treated. Analyses have not been done.